Fall, my angel
by M3GAN
Summary: Quatre has become the enemy without even knowing it. Trowa has to use their relationship aganst Quatre. death, slight lime


Fall, My Angel  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Quatre stretched his arms and yawned sleepily. curled up against his warm, protective lover's chest, he looked adorable wrapped in Trowa's strong arms, whom was much taller and more built. His baby blue eyes shut once more as he shifted to a more comfortable position on Trowa's body, using his chest as a pillow.  
  
"Quatre, why don't you go to bed?," Trowa suggests. He lifts his arms from where they were wrapped around the small blonde's waist, encouraging him to leave.  
  
"....meh.....," Quatre tiredly says, not wanting to leave.  
  
Trowa frowned. It's not that he doesn't want the boy there, its the guilt that ripped at his heart....  
  
**flashback**  
  
Trowa sat on his bed, staring off into space. A few moments ago, he'd received a new mission. It wasn't a normal mission where he'd leave the beautiful town Quatre and Duo had begged for them to settle in. It appeared that a part of the Winner Corporation had sided with OZ and was supporting the shipment of supplies to the military. Half of Quatre's sisters were responsible for the agreement, but to cut off their source of cash, Quatre was the target. If Quatre was out of the picture, the company would break up and the sisters wouldn't be able to access the companies account. He was given a bottle of blood-red poison to do the job. Poison, so that Duo or Wufei wouldn't suspect anything-- Heero already knew.  
  
Trowa loved Quatre to the point of obsession, when he would do anything for the boy. And Quatre felt the same, if not more for Trowa. Quatre had always seeked comfort in his arms and trusted him to make things better.  
  
**end of flashback**  
  
So that's how he found himself here, holding his love for possibly the last time. Memories of the previous meal shot through his head, watching his angel happily eat the spaghetti Trowa had especially made for him. Trowa was told not to use too much, half was recommended. Trowa, didn't want to knock Quatre out right away, so he put one third of the small bottle into the spaghetti sauce. The poison wouldn't take affect for another couple hours, and when it did, Quatre was done for.  
  
Trowa was doing an excellent job of hiding his pain as he carried the boy to his room. Setting him down on the soft mattress, he pulled the blue covers up to Quatre's chin.  
  
Quatre, in response, smiled sleepily up at him and mouthed a 'thank you'.  
  
Trowa didn't smile back though, like he normally would have. He bent down and kissed Quatre on the forehead as he stroked the soft blonde hair from his eyes.  
  
"Trowa?," Quatre asks quietly.  
  
"....yeah?".  
  
"do you work tomorrow?,".  
  
"....no ....why?," Trowa says, fighting back tears.  
  
"that's good, because I was gonna go see The Ring, but I don't like watching scary movies alone," Quatre admits.  
  
Trowa thinks, not wanting to hurt the blonde more "sure, Cat. now you go to sleep". With that, Trowa silently left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Heero, the only one left in the living room, noticed Trowa wipe tears away with the back of his hand as he left Quatre's room. "Trowa, we-," Heero began, but he was cut off by Trowa.  
  
"just shut up....," Trowa spat bitterly. He was in no mood to talk right now.  
  
Heero had never had any close friends killed, because he'd never had any close friends at all, so he didn't know how it felt. So he wisely kept the plans to sway the other pilots' suspicions away from Trowa to himself.  
  
That night, Trowa tossed and turned in his bed. He didn't go ten minutes without looking at the clock. Last time he looked, it was 1:27am. It was a beautiful night outside as far as he could see through the small window. The branches from the tree in the back yard were still and he could see stars. Trying to take his mind off Quatre for a while and pretend they were going to go to the movie tomorrow, he concentrated on the crickets' chirps 'every eight chirps is plus one degree' he noted. After listening to their night song, he was sure it was about +4 outside.  
  
That's when he heard a quiet knock at his door. He paused, thinking maybe he imagined it in his tired state of mind. Then it came again and he was sure it was real. He threw the covers off himself and padded across the room to open the door, and there stood Quatre looking up at him.  
  
His eyes looked weary like he was in pain "Trowa.... I don't feel good....," he whimpered.  
  
"awe, what's wrong, sweetie?," Trowa tried to recall any pre-death affects of the poison. The last thing Quatre deserved was a painful death.  
  
Quatre pressed himself against Trowa for a hug, his chest only reaching the taller boy's abdomen "I dunno....," he says tiredly, and muffled by Trowa's white shirt.  
  
Trowa frowns as he recalls giving Quatre less poison then he was told to, and that's why he's still alive and is in pain. Trowa hugs the boy and leads him to his own bed. Laying down with Quatre, he hugs him close.  
  
Quatre squirms uncomfortably at the tight feeling in his stomach "shouldn't I go take some Tylenol and NiQuil?," he suggests.  
  
Sobbing quietly, Trowa's voice cracks "no, sweetie,.... no....".  
  
Clear that Trowa is crying, Quatre looks up at his love worriedly "Trowa? what's wrong?".  
  
Trowa leans forward and kisses Quatre's neck. He then shifts his hug so he makes Quatre lay facing him "nothing....".  
  
Knowing Trowa's lie, Quatre snuggles closer into his chest "Trowa-".  
  
"ssssssh......," Trowa stops him.  
  
Quatre sighs and closes his eyes and eventually drifts off into sleep.  
  
Trowa opened his eyes once more to glance at the clock 4:56am. He didn't know how, but he knew he was alone now. A chill crawled up his spine when he didn't feel the familiar warmth from a few hours ago. he raised his hand to feel his angel's cold, even paler cheek. Reality hit him like a kick in the gut. He hugged the limp body tighter and tried to mentally bring back the Quatre he loved.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Man, that's depressing.. I hate writing stories like this, but right now its all I can think up. Ya I know, Its not that sad, but It was better in my head..  
  
Review please! 


End file.
